


you're always on my team

by johnyongclub



Series: ibiza vacation fic [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Breeding, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Married Life, Parents JohnYong, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: The two year old is beaming but his mouth forms a tiny 'o' when he notices the tears on Johnny's cheeks. "Is sad Papa?"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: ibiza vacation fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010277
Comments: 21
Kudos: 384





	you're always on my team

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to those who are celebrating!! i personally don't so ive got the time to cook up some christmas special for our ibiza johnyong hehe.
> 
> some things to note for those who's hearing of this series for the first time, omegas in this universe have vaginas so taeyong has one but his pronouns are he/him!!
> 
> other than that, enjoy the fluff, baby sungchan and the porn. thank you!

"Taeyong!!!" 

That is, quite possibly, the nth time Johnny has called for Taeyong in the span of fifteen minutes, having been stuck in the bathroom with their two year old who he insists should be potty-trained  _ now,  _ in the middle of their preparation for the Christmas dinner they decided to hold this year. 

Taeyong holds his breath, not wanting to sigh and come off unwilling as he puts on his left earring. He could have been done with looking presentable if Johnny doesn't call him every two minutes. Deeming himself decent looking, he steps out of the room and makes his way over to the washroom.

"Taeyong!"

"I'm here," Taeyong says as he steps into the washroom, finding his half naked husband crouched down in front of the toilet, keeping Sungchan steady on the bowl. "What's going on?"

Johnny is laughing, "Babe, you gotta see this. Go ask him if he pooped."

The smiling baby and grinning Johnny brings one to Taeyong's lips too and he crouches as well as he asks, "Did you do a poo-poo?"

Sungchan is turning three in April but Taeyong thinks his speech skill is improving quickly. He says, "I didn't poop, I peed!"

That's enough to set Johnny off into a laugh, so much that he's tearing up and Taeyong couldn't help but join in, asking one more time. "Did you do a poo-poo, Channie?"

The two year old is beaming but his mouth forms a tiny 'o' when he notices the tears on Johnny's cheeks. "Is sad Papa?"

"No, no, no," Johnny shakes his head, laughing still. "I'm not sad. I'm laughing. I'm laughing because you're a funny guy."

Taeyong's cheeks are hurting but he goes again, "You only peed, Channie? Not a poo-poo?"

"No," Sungchan shakes his head, smiling. "I peed! Is sad Papa?"

"No, he's not," Taeyong laughs again, carrying the toddler off the toilet seat to start washing him up. "Papa's just laughing. But now papa has to go get ready because our family is coming for Christmas and he's not wearing any pants."

Sungchan giggles, "Wear pants, Papa!"

Johnny smiles sheepishly, getting up on his feet and then leaving the bathroom to get dressed but not without a kiss to Taeyong's temple and one on Sungchan's cheek. Taeyong smiles, cooing at his baby boy and stepping out after he's done cleaning the toddler. It'll be another challenge getting Sungchan into his tiny clothes, but he'll manage.

It's been almost three years since Sungchan was born, a year and a half since Johnny and Taeyong tied the knot, because having a baby constantly crying and needing your attention is not the time to have a wedding. Even their honeymoon lasted just a week. But it was a week's worth of happiness.

Ibiza was still the same, they just made new memories.

They'd saved up enough for a bigger house, not too close to the city. It's peaceful but not too quiet that Sungchan won't make friends, friendly but not too overcrowded for Taeyong to feel overwhelmed. Johnny landed a job just a half an hour drive from home and they've decided Taeyong could stay at home until Sungchan doesn't need 24/7 attention.

Everything has been splendid. Not perfect, because there are days where Taeyong would feel the exhaustion of being a parent and looking after the house while Johnny worked as well as that pressure of giving Sungchan the utmost care but also keeping in mind not to spoil him too much. 

It's a balance of good and bad days but Taeyong would never want to change it for anything else. Johnny has been the most supportive too, taking turns in caring for their child, even on days where he's had to come home late from work. 

Taeyong doesn't deny that they've missed most of the years a couple would share together without a child in between, because their relationship had been sudden and full of tribulations, but every time he feels that same dread and exhaustion creeping up, a single look at Sungchan in Johnny's arms is always enough to remind him that he's happy. 

And that's more than he could ask for. 

This year, they've decided to continue the tradition and hold dinner over at their new home. Taeyong had invited Doyoung, Jaehyun, Yukhei and Sicheng. He had been on a few phone calls with Jungwoo and tried his best to convince the other omega to come home, at least for Christmas, but Jungwoo couldn't promise. Johnny's invited Ten, Mark and Yuta and, with a lot of courage, had sent his parents a letter.

A few letters, actually. Taeyong has sat for countless nights next to Johnny, watching him write pages after pages of letters to his parents, telling them about Sungchan and their wedding, about getting a job and buying a house, about how he misses them and would love for them to visit for Christmas. He doesn't ever get a reply but Johnny continues to write. Sometimes, Taeyong would hold his head to his chest when writing them makes him too emotional. 

Taeyong knows Johnny is nervous today, anticipating his parents' presence and not knowing if they were even coming. It's clear how his thoughts are swarming in the way he stares at the reflection in the mirror, long after he'd pulled up his pants, as if staring long enough would mean his parents would appear. Taeyong's heart hurts for him.

After he had successfully put Sungchan in his clothes, he whispers to the toddler to go give Papa a kiss and Sungchan happily waddles over to Johnny, who smiles as soon as he sees Sungchan at his feet and carries him up in his arms. 

"Let me take a photo!" Taeyong says, beaming as he goes to grab his phone. Sungchan's clever for a two year old and he's already recognized what taking a photo means so when Taeyong counts to three, both the toddler and Johnny are smiling into the camera. 

Johnny holds out a hand to take the phone and he's smiling as he speaks to their son, "Kiss daddy's cheek."

Taeyong poses as well, smiling as Sungchan smushes his mouth against his cheek and Johnny captures a picture of them laughing, the toddler's face pressed into Taeyong's cheek. It's already Taeyong's new favorite picture.

They had already spent the entire morning preparing the food that now sits prettily on the dining table. After setting Sungchan down in his playpen, Taeyong takes the chance to wrap his arms around Johnny's waist, kissing his jaw. 

"Are you okay, baby?"

Johnny smiles, nodding his head as an arm wraps around Taeyong's shoulders. He presses a kiss into his now shorter, lighter-colored hair. "I'm alright. Just a little nervous."

"You'll call them if they don't come today, won't you?" Taeyong asks, something he'd suggested a while ago, with a gentle hand placed over Johnny's chest. "You should."

The alpha grimaces, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Johnny," Taeyong warns.

Just in time, the doorbell rings and Johnny escapes with a cheeky smile before leaving to open the door. Taeyong can't help but notice just how handsome his husband looks; in a black tux and his slightly longer, dyed blond hair slicked back. The theme is formal so Taeyong had them dressed in fine suits. He's in white and Johnny black while Sungchan wears a black shirt and white vest, to match. 

Taeyong steps out of the living room to see that it's Doyoung, Jaehyun, Sicheng and Yukhei, all of them giving Johnny a hug each before he sees Doyoung's smile widen as soon as he sees Taeyong. 

The beta engulfs Taeyong in a tight embrace, squeezing gently. "I've missed you, even though we saw each other last week. I brought pie, your favorite."

"Thank you," Taeyong grins, giving Doyoung's cheek a kiss. "You can put it in the kitchen and I'll have it prepared. Sungchan's in his pen."

Doyoung nods and he goes to do as Taeyong had said. It doesn't take long for Taeyong to hear him call for Sungchan. Jaehyun hugs him next, wishing him a merry Christmas and then it's Sicheng, squeezing him and telling him he looks healthy. Taeyong's happy to see each of them.

"My favorite omega!" Yukhei greets him with a laugh, earning himself an eye roll from Taeyong and a playful huff from Johnny. Still, Taeyong lets Yukhei pull him into his arms.

Taeyong is smiling when he pulls back, looking up at Yukhei's face. "How have you been, Xuxi?"

Yukhei smiles, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm alive. That's good, right? I've missed Sungchan. Bet he's all big now."

"You should go see it for yourself," Johnny says, gesturing towards the living room. "You've been away for awhile though. I'm not sure he'd remember you."

Yukhei scoffs, "I'm his favorite uncle. He'll remember me. Watch."

Both Taeyong and Johnny share an amused smile before they follow Yukhei towards the living room, where Sungchan is playing with Jaehyun and Doyoung. The toddler sees Yukhei and almost immediately tears himself off Jaehyun's arms to fly into Yukhei's. It's Johnny's turn to scoff. 

Yukhei looks up at the both of them with a smug grin, lifting Sungchan up into his arms. Taeyong lets them play in favor of getting to the door when the bell rings again. Johnny joins him this time, the both of them breaking into a grin as soon as they see that it's Yuta, Mark and Ten. 

"Merry Christmas!" Ten squeals, jumping to wrap his arms around Taeyong and swaying him in the embrace. His hair had gotten a little longer and his smile brighter. It's a good look on him. "I've missed you so much!"

Taeyong squeezes the omega, his own cheeks hurting from how wide he's smiling. "I've missed you too, Tennie. God, how long has it been? You look amazing!"

Ten grins, shrugging his shoulders and finally acknowledging his friend, Johnny, "It's been a good couple of years. Hi, Johnny. You're lucky Taeyong's looking healthy and glowing or I'm gonna have to fight you."

Johnny scoffs again, "Can't bend my finger even if you tried."

The omega gasps, turning to look at his mates for help. Yuta merely laughs and Mark is grinning but he says, "I'll fight in his stead. You know I can hold up at least a little bit, Suh."

"I wouldn't want your mates to leave without their alpha," Johnny teases and Mark is about to get a playful shove on him if Yuta doesn't interrupt. 

"Kids, please," Yuta shakes his head, sighing dramatically before he gives Taeyong a hug as well. "You look great, Yong."

Taeyong smiles, kissing each of Yuta's cheeks. "And you're glowing, Yuta. I'm so happy to see you."

"Do you guys think my parents…?" Johnny starts quietly, seemingly afraid of the answer.

Taeyong watches as Ten shares a look with Yuta and Mark, his smile sad and then he hugs Johnny with a rub on his back. "They didn't want to see us, Johnny. I'm sorry."

Johnny's smile doesn't reach his ears but he nods, laughing softly. "No, yeah, it's alright! Go get yourselves comfortable."

The three nod and they tell Taeyong about the wine they'd brought with them and Taeyong tells them to put it in the kitchen as well. When they've joined the rest in the living room, he turns back to see that Johnny is still at the door, shoulders slumped, all simmering hopes now gone.

He goes to wrap his arms around his husband, kissing his shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby. But our family's all here now, aren't they? We're home."

Johnny flashes him a smile, a genuine one before he leans to kiss Taeyong on his mouth, soft and gentle. "You're my home."

Taeyong grins, giving Johnny another kiss. "I love you. Now let's go be with our family."

  
  


* * *

  
  


For a dinner of less than ten people, child excluded, the atmosphere in entirety breathes life and Taeyong's home feels complete. Sure, Johnny is missing the two important people in his life, but he's smiling and laughing, making super lame dad jokes that apparently came naturally for him ever since Sungchan came into the world. 

Sungchan seems happy, too, with all the attention paid on him every second of the time and giggling each time one of them laughs at what he says. Taeyong thinks he has a clever mouth, like his Papa. The rest, however, think he has Taeyong's pleading eyes. Johnny says it's a weapon.

Dinner goes by splendidly. Everyone compliments Taeyong's cooking and while he sputters and shies away from the praises, Taeyong's happy he'd pulled off an entire dinner and made their guests happy and pleased. 

They're in the middle of a game of charade when they hear the doorbell. Sungchan is seated on Yukhei's lap, giggling over how much longer Yukhei's fingers are, while Johnny is busy trying to guest what Ten is trying to describe. Taeyong excuses himself to get to the door, wondering who it could be on a Christmas night. He half hopes it's Jungwoo.

When he opens the door, however, he's met with two familiar faces. Their eyes are still unfriendly and Mr Suh's face is still stoic but they're  _ here _ and all Taeyong could think about is how happy Johnny will be. 

"Hello, Taeyong," Mrs Suh says, her smile is forced but also sad. "Is Johnny inside?"

Taeyong doesn't realize he'd been staring with his mouth hanging open until he registers the question. He clears his throat and nods his head and he tries to forget the fact that Johnny's parents never liked him. "Yes. Please, come in."

"No," Mr Suh shakes his head but he does attempt to smile. "We would just like to see our son. Please."

Blinking back, Taeyong closes his mouth and ignores the way his heart clenches. Even now, when they're standing right on his doorstep, they still refuse to acknowledge him. "Of course. I'll- I'll be just a second."

His heart is racing against his chest, for some unknown reason, as he steps back inside to call for Johnny. His husband meets his eyes almost immediately and Taeyong smiles so no one panics. Johnny doesn't need Taeyong to say anything for him to move, and the rest don't ask, simply distracting Sungchan from noticing that his parents aren't in sight.

Johnny's confused when he reaches Taeyong but Taeyong doesn't say anything and simply leads the alpha to the front door, where his parents insist to wait. He watches as Johnny pauses midstep, clearly surprised to see his mother and father in real time, after three years since he left them. 

"Ma? Pa?" Johnny says quietly and Taeyong stays behind, witnessing the sight of Johnny engulfing both his parents into his arms. 

Johnny is rambling on and on about missing them and Sungchan and everything, even pulling his mother so she could come in. When she hesitates and glances over at Taeyong, Johnny notices and sighs.

"You've come all the way to Seoul, Ma," Johnny says as he takes his mother's hand. "Taeyong is my husband, your son in law. This is his home as much as it is mine. Will you please come in and meet your grandson?"

Mrs Suh hesitates again before she looks at her husband, who nods his head subtly but it's enough to bring a smile over Johnny's lips. He helps his parents into the house and Taeyong keeps his smile. Once inside, everyone's heads turn to see who'd come and Taeyong watches as Ten's smile widens. He's the first to come up and greet Mr and Mrs Suh.

Taeyong's friends hold back while Yuta and Mark greet them too. Yukhei holds Sungchan in his arms, Sicheng stays hidden in the back and Doyoung is glued to Jaehyun, both of them looking less than pleased. Taeyong trusts they wouldn't do anything to ruin the night, however. 

When Johnny takes Sungchan off Yukhei's arms, he introduces the toddler to his grandparents. "Ma, this is Sungchan. He's turning three next April."

Like any parent would, Taeyong feels relief when Mrs Suh breaks into a grin and holds out her arms to hold her grandchild. Even Mr Suh, his once stoic face forming a genuine smile as he meets Sungchan, who smiles at them both despite being clearly confused. 

He doesn't care if Johnny's parents can never find love for him, as long as they love Sungchan the way he deserves to be.

The rest of the night goes on rather calmly. Johnny catches up with his parents and Yuta, Ten and Mark sit with them, familiar and at home. Doyoung, Jaehyun and Yukhei offer to clean up with the dishes, insisting that Taeyong should rest. He half wishes he could do  _ something  _ because watching Johnny's parents converse with their son and his baby and his friends while not acknowledging him hurts. Just a little. 

So he finds himself on the porch, even though it's cold, watching the Christmas lights blink around the snowman Johnny had built on their front yard the day before. It's already beginning to melt, deforming the once adorable figure. He sighs, wishing he doesn't feel as deformed.

"Fuck, it's freezing out here," A voice disrupts his otherwise quiet moment when the door opens and Taeyong turns to find Sicheng stepping out, smiling at him.

He smiles back, patting the seat next to him. "What are you doing out?"

"I broke Doyoung's plate," Sicheng smiles sheepishly, taking a seat next to Taeyong and stretching his arms after. "I'm on timeout, as always."

Taeyong laughs, shaking his head and ruffling up Sicheng's hair. "He'll soften up. Pretty sure Jaehyun will buy a new one as early as tomorrow."

The beta smiles, nodding. He pauses for a moment, like he's filtering his words, before he asks. "Pretty awkward in there."

"Yeah," Taeyong makes a face, leaning back. "I don't think they'll ever like me. But it's okay. I've come to terms with it."

Sicheng hums and he leans his head onto Taeyong's shoulder, always the baby when it's just the two of them. Taeyong doesn't realize he misses Sicheng this much. "As long as you're happy with Johnny, right?"

"As long as he's happy with me," Taeyong adds with a nod, leaning his head against Sicheng too. "Have you found anyone?"

The younger laughs, "Nah. Not for me. Or like, not yet, maybe. But I'm honestly not looking for anything. I'm happy with where I am now. In my life, generally."

"I'm happy for you," Taeyong says, taking Sicheng's hand in his to squeeze gently. 

"I'm happy that you're happy," Sicheng pulls back to smile at him, kind and genuine. "I was worried a lot when I was in Hong Kong and I heard about everything that's been going on with you, the whole issue with Johnny and everything. I'm sorry I didn't text or call. I was scared if I heard your voice I would have flown all the way to Chicago."

Taeyong laughs but his heart swells with affection, moved to know how much Sicheng cares for him. "It's okay. Everything turned out well in the end. I was happy you were there when Sungchan was born. That meant a lot."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sicheng laughs too. "And hey, you're gonna be okay, right? Johnny's good to you?"

Nodding, Taeyong smiles to assure the younger. "I promise he is. I couldn't have a better husband, and Sungchan couldn't have a greater father."

"Good," Sicheng nods. They smile at each other for a moment before the younger pulls him in for a hug and his voice is quiet when he adds, "You know there's a bunch of us here who would kill and be killed for you, hyung."

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, close to tears, and he hugs Sicheng a little harder. He knows. "I know."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"We wanna borrow Sungchan for the night," Ten says, his smile soft and sweet, an act Taeyong knows is part of his plan to have both Taeyong and Johnny give the permission. "Please? We haven't seen him in a whole year and Mark and Yuta want to play with him too. I promise he'll be okay."

Taeyong looks over at Johnny for some kind of approval because as attached as he is to Sungchan, it's Johnny who refuses to fall asleep if he hasn't given their baby a kiss. But tonight Johnny has a different glow when he nods his head.

"Yeah, I think Taeyong and I are okay with that," He says, looking over at Taeyong and curling a hand around his hip. Sungchan is currently on Mrs Suh's lap, still quiet. 

Taeyong smiles and nods as well, "Please bring him back in one piece. He's very important to me."

Ten rolls his eyes but his smile is unmistakably happy as he leans in to press a kiss to Taeyong's cheek. "I will protect him with my life, I promise."

"We're driving your parents back to their hotel too," Mark comes up, speaking to Johnny. "Just figured you two could get the day off tomorrow, or whatever. Their hotel's pretty close to ours."

Guilt washes over Taeyong, feeling like a terrible host. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at ours? Or your parents, Johnny?"

Johnny shakes his head, "No, they'll be fine."

Taeyong nods, smiling softly. It's natural to feel the concern of parting with his child, just like when he and Johnny had left for their honeymoon and Doyoung and Jaehyun had offered to look after Sungchan that week. But a single glance at Ten and Yuta's grinning faces when they take Sungchan off Mrs Suh's lap assures him it'll be okay. They're omegas just like him and their maternal instincts are bone deep.

Sungchan will bond well.

He excuses himself to pack up some of Sungchan's essentials, grabbing his baby bag to carefully place multiple diapers and about four pairs of clothes, in case Sungchan dirties them. He makes a mental note to prepare his formula milk too. It's while he's making sure he doesn't forget anything that he feels arms around his waist from behind and he immediately smiles, knowing it can't be anyone but his husband.

"I'm sorry if my parents made you uncomfortable," Johnny says with a kiss pressed to Taeyong's shoulder. "I thought they'd be more welcoming with you now."

Taeyong hums, zipping up the bag. "It's alright. I've accepted long ago that they can't seem to want me. At least they love Sungchan, right? That's good."

"Yeah," Johnny nods, guiding Taeyong around so their fronts are pressed together. Johnny is smiling and Taeyong beams up at him, kissing his jaw. "Also, I know you might not be up for the idea but… Would you consider visiting Chicago again? I want to show Sungchan what it's like there."

His smile falters just a bit, only because Chicago was not a good experience for him but he doesn't want it to destroy Sungchan's. "Are we going to be staying at your parents'?"

"Not if you aren't comfortable, baby."

Taeyong purses his lips, nodding slowly as he picks up the bag. "I guess there's time to discuss it."

"Of course," Johnny agrees and he presses a kiss to the top of Taeyong's hair before he says; "I'll go prepare his bottles and milk. I love you."

"I love you, too," He whispers just loud enough for Johnny to hear before he follows his husband out of the room. 

Johnny goes into the kitchen and Taeyong hands over the bag to Ten, who smiles at him before he returns to Mark. Taeyong smiles at Sungchan, taking him off Yuta's arms so he could press kisses all over his son's face and blows raspberries into the toddler's neck.

"Is my good boy going to behave, hm?" He says, smiling at the giggling baby, whose smaller arms wrap around his neck.

"Is sad daddy?" Sungchan asks, his sentence jumbled up but Taeyong's recognized it too well not to understand.

He's moved, somehow, because Sungchan only ever asks when he sees one of them crying, usually from laughing too much. Taeyong's not sad but somehow his baby could tell he isn't fully at peace. "I'm not sad. I'm smiling, see?"

Sungchan tightens his arms around Taeyong's neck, kissing his cheek. "Love daddy."

"I love you too, baby. Listen to Uncle Ten and Mark and Yuta, okay? Don't make uncles sad or you'll make daddy and papa sad. Wanna go give papa a kiss?"

The toddler nods and Johnny steps out of the kitchen just in time. Taeyong watches as his husband makes sure to hand the bag of bottles and formula milk over to Yuta before he returns to take Sungchan into his arms. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun approach Taeyong first, saying that they're heading home since it's late and they'd driven Yukhei and Sicheng here so they're their ride home as well. Taeyong hugs each of them, thanking them for coming over to spend Christmas with his family. They leave with a promise to return sooner than later. 

Ten promises him again that Sungchan will be in good hands and Mark and Yuta assure him they'll bring the toddler back tomorrow night. Johnny's parents thank him, albeit hesitantly, for his hospitality. It was a simple and quick interaction but his heart blooms at the little change. 

When Yuta drives off, with Ten holding Sungchan, Mark and Johnny's parents, Taeyong and Johnny stay on the porch until the car is gone before they finally head inside. There isn't much left to clean up, thanks to his friends, so Taeyong spends some time sweeping the floor and putting things back in their original places. 

"So, are you ready?" Johnny asks when he steps out of the kitchen. The buttons of his shirt are already half undone, suit jacket folded carefully over one of the dining chairs. 

Taeyong frowns, confused. "For?"

"To make baby number two."

He rolls his eyes, "Johnny."

"What? I'm serious!" Johnny says but his smile is unmistakable as he steps closer and pulls Taeyong into his arms, nuzzling his cheek. "Who d'you think planted the idea in Ten's head that it'd be nice if they could play with Sungchan for the night?"

Taeyong's eyes widen and he lands a smack on Johnny's chest even as he laughs. "And you did that because?"

"Because," Johnny leans down to kiss him, a soft innocent peck on his lips. "The last time we were alone was back in Ibiza for our honeymoon. And I thought since the guys are here, and Channie's comfortable, we could spend some time together. Are you upset?"

Laughing, Taeyong shakes his head and leans up to press a flurry of kisses over his husband's face. "I'm not upset. I appreciate it, baby."

Johnny beams, no longer worried that he might have upset Taeyong by doing things without consulting him first. More than anything, though, Taeyong's glad. Johnny kisses into his hair and says, "Wait for me in the room?"

Taeyong nods, mind reeling as he remembers something he'd wanted to do a long time ago, just never getting to with Sungchan around. "Give me five minutes before you go in."

The alpha's smile is so wide Taeyong knows his cheeks must be hurting but Taeyong doesn't waste time and quickly makes his way into their room, where he retrieves the silk robe he'd gotten for himself nearly a year ago off the internet. He'd wanted to wear it for Johnny at some point but he had never gotten the chance to, what with Sungchan needing him at certain points in the night. Now, though, it's time. 

He takes a quick minute to wash up in the bathroom, stripping off the suit he had been in the entire day and making sure he's clean in places he should be. He considers putting something on underneath the robe but decides against it, leaving himself bare with only the soft material covering his body. It comes in dusty pink and it caresses his skin so gently, he fears he would miss it if Johnny decides to rip it off of him, but he tries to push the thought aside. 

Once he deems himself ready, Taeyong dabs a few drops of his cool cotton cologne behind his ears and over his clavicles as well as his wrists. He looks decent, at least, but even if he doesn't, Taeyong's confident it won't drive Johnny away.

He steps out of the washroom to sit himself on the foot of the bed, a leg crossed over the other and leaning his weight back onto his palms as he waits for Johnny to join him. 

Johnny's citrus and seawater scent hits him at full force before the alpha even enters the room and it's enough to have Taeyong squeezing his thighs together, slick already forming between his legs. His pussy throbs with the need for his alpha and the moment Johnny opens the door, Taeyong has to hold back from throwing himself at his husband. 

The look on Johnny's face is nothing less than satisfying. His eyes darken as soon as he sees Taeyong and there's a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips while he closes the door behind him. Taeyong offers a smile, moving just a little, enough to have the neckline of his robe fall over his shoulder, exposing skin. It's more than enough to have Johnny closing the distance between them, curling his fingers around Taeyong's jaw to pull him up onto his feet.

And then Johnny kisses him, fiery and needy and possessive, the way his mouth closes around Taeyong's upper lip and the way his tongue licks into the cavern, claiming him as a whole. Johnny lifts him up easily, effortlessly, and Taeyong giggles as he hooks his legs around Johnny's waist. 

"You're so fucking sexy," Johnny whispers into his mouth, his own lips curved into a grin as he carries Taeyong to properly place him down on their bed. "And all mine, aren't you?"

Taeyong hums as his back hits the mattress and he pulls Johnny down for another kiss, tugging at his lower tier between his teeth. "I'm yours. And you're mine, no?"

"Always," Johnny breathes, lining Taeyong's jaw with kisses that he peppers down the column of his neck, sucking red marks into his skin while his fingers remove the robe off Taeyong's figure. "I'll always be yours."

The hairs on his skin stood with every kiss Johnny showers him with and his back arches off the mattress as the alpha mouths down his chest, lips brushing his nipples and effectively bringing a sharp gasp from the omega. Taeyong giggles and Johnny laughs into his skin, just moments before he spreads Taeyong's legs apart and kisses him on his mound.

Taeyong's teeth sink into his plush bottom lip just as Johnny swipes the flat of his tongue between the omega's folds, up and down, collecting Taeyong's slick in his mouth and spitting it back onto his cunt. The act is so hot it makes Taeyong's thighs quake, and his hand flies down to grasp a handful of Johnny's hair as soon as the alpha sucks his clit into his mouth with a noisy squelch. 

The grip he has in the taller's blond locks doesn't deter Johnny from doing as he pleases. Moans spill past Taeyong's parted lips as Johnny swirls his tongue around and over his sensitive nub, causing more slick to flow past his opening, leaking into the sheets beneath them. He's so, so wet by now that it feels almost too good to be true, every swipe of Johnny's tongue and suckle at his clit pushing Taeyong closer and closer to his orgasm. 

It doesn't take long for Taeyong to reach his peak; with Johnny continuously swirling his tongue all over his pussy and paying the utmost attention to his clitoris, Taeyong finds himself keening as he shakes, cumming with a cry and a full body tremor before he tries to close his legs around Johnny's head, too sensitive from having just orgasmed.

Johnny kisses his hip bone, coaxing him into keeping his legs spread before he rises up to kiss Taeyong on his mouth. He's trembling, tasting his own slick on Johnny's tongue and moaning when Johnny licks into his mouth with fervor. 

"Wanna put your mouth on my cock, baby?" Johnny whispers against his jaw and Taeyong responds with an eager nod of his head, buzzing with anticipation. 

They move smoothly; Johnny gets off the bed to remove his now soaked shirt, drenched in Taeyong's release. His fingers undo the fly of his pants, pushing the pair off and kicking them aside to reveal his fully erect, monstrous cock. Taeyong moans just at the sight and he wastes no time in getting onto his knees before his husband, deft fingers curling around Johnny's leaking cock that he then kisses at the tip. 

Johnny moans at the contact, slapping the heavy of his shaft over Taeyong's swollen lips, coaxing them apart and he lets Taeyong take the time to close his mouth around his cock. His lips are stretched taut around Johnny, taking him slowly down his throat and choking up when the alpha accidentally jerks, sending his cock jabbing at the back of his throat. 

The taller isn't apologetic. He's impatient and he shows it in the way he grips at Taeyong's hair and begin thoroughly fucking his face. Every snap of Johnny hips sends his cock fucking deeper down his throat, spit and precum seeping down his chin, down his neck and he squirms and squeezes his legs together, already desperate to be filled with cock.

His eyes are rolled back as Johnny uses his throat, filling the room with sinful gagging noises just before splutters but that's exactly when Johnny shoves deep down his channel and keeps his head in place with a hand in his hair, nose pressed up against Johnny's pelvis. It's so fucking hot he feels his own slick pooling on the floor beneath him.

Johnny pulls him off his cock none too gently and Taeyong watches as strings of messes connect from his mouth to the tip of Johnny's shaft. The alpha grunts when Taeyong suckles just at the head and he pulls Taeyong up on his feet with a half laugh before he shoves the omega down onto the bed.

"Almost made me cum, fuck," Johnny mutters as he roughly pulls Taeyong's hips up, a hand making sure the omega's cheek is pressed into the mattress. "Gonna fuck you so hard, baby. Make my sweet little angel feel so good, yeah?"

Taeyong whimpers, slick flowing freely, down his thighs and soaking the sheets. "Please, daddy. I want you so fucking bad."

Johnny hums and Taeyong jerks forward, keening when Johnny uses his thumb to rub at his clit, quick circles over his nub to drive him into an absolute frenzy, moaning and whining as he squirms and tries to flee. Johnny keeps him in place with a firm grip around his hip just before he lands a hand onto Taeyong's pussy, enough to leave him trembling.

He lines his cock between Taeyong's swollen folds, using the tip to tease his clit with multiple wet rubs before he finally, finally sinks into his cunt. Taeyong keens, shaking at the penetration and how easily Johnny pushes into him.

"Fuck-" Taeyong sobs, muffled from pressing his face into the sheets and he whines as Johnny begins thrusting into him. The alpha doesn't start off slow, snapping his hips at full force and speed, each one sending Taeyong's body jostling forward. He mewls and whimpers, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as Johnny's cock fucks into his g-spot. 

Johnny's grunts are deep set and come from within his chest, like a little possessive growl as his fingers dig bruises into Taeyong's fair skin. His thrusts are far from gentle, claiming his omega and marking him with his scent. "You're always so fucking wet for me, baby. So tight, fuck."

"Only for you," Taeyong hiccups, raising his upper body onto his palms, hair flopping onto his eyes as Johnny fucks into his cunt. "Fuck! Harder, daddy. Fuck me harder. Please-"

The pitch in Taeyong's voice is high with every whine that he emits, sounding like a bitch in heat even though his heat isn't for another month. But from the way Johnny is fucking him, Taeyong wouldn't be surprised if he goes into one too early. Again.

His fringe is matted to his forehead by now, dripping slick that coats Johnny's entire shaft. Every thrust Johnny delivers creates a series of noisy, wet squelches, fucking so deep and hard inside him Taeyong's certain he would feel it for  _ days. _

When Johnny pulls out without a warning, Taeyong whines in protest, mourning the loss of the alpha's girth inside him but he's doll-like as Johnny guides him onto his back, giggling breathlessly when Johnny leans down and kisses him. His hands raise to cup the alpha's face as he deepens the kiss and he moans when Johnny rubs his cock between his folds. 

"I love you," Johnny laughs into his mouth, leaving playful bites along his jaw and the mating mark on his neck. It sends a tingle through Taeyong's entire body. "I love you so much."

Taeyong smiles with his eyes closed, feeling light in his chest and he moans when Johnny pushes back into him before he locks his ankles at the bottom of Johnny's spine, keeping him trapped between his legs while his arms curl around the alpha's neck. He kisses along Johnny's face, trying to catch every sound he makes and keep them in his memories. 

"I love you too," He whispers against Johnny's skin, gasping at a particularly sharp thrust that the alpha delivers, causing him to unwrap his arms from around the male's neck only so he could press his palm over Johnny's chest, pushing him away just slightly so he could watch the way the alpha's massive girth stretch into his cunt. "I love you. Fuck, that's so good, alpha. Fuck me. Breed me, please. I need your knot."

Johnny moans, leaning down to kiss his forehead as he picks up his pace, chasing after his orgasm. Taeyong whimpers at the feel of Johnny's growing knot catching at his entrance and when the alpha pulls back and finds his gaze, he smiles though it's quickly replaced with a look of pure bliss as his eyes roll back, moans spilling past his kiss swollen lips. 

"Look at me, baby," Johnny grunts, his thrusts growing sloppy and when Taeyong musters the focus to look his husband in the eye, he moans, sultry and high-pitched and enough to have Johnny moaning just as he locks his knot into him. "Fuck, you take my cock so fucking well.."

The alpha pulls back just enough to give Taeyong room to breathe, the position causing the smaller male's hips to raise and Taeyong rests his weight upon his elbows, moaning at the mere sight of his stomach bulging with the shape of Johnny's cock. He reaches out to trace over the bulge and shudders at the pleasure, giggling when Johnny twitches. 

Johnny's thrusts are shallow now, simply chasing after his orgasm and his thumb works circles over Taeyong's nub to help him reach his second climax. It's only when Johnny delivers a couple more hard thrusts and furious flicks of his thumb over his clit that Taeyong cums with a cry, squirting an excessive amount of slick that dirties both their torsos and triggers Johnny's release. He shudders at the warmth that fills his insides, plugged by the alpha's knot to breed. 

They slow to a stop before Johnny leans down to kiss him, soft and so, so gentle. Taeyong thinks he'd gone half asleep before he hears Johnny chuckling, nuzzling at his sweaty neck. "Question."

Taeyong hums, eyes closed and a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Go for it."

"How many more rounds do you think you can go?"

Opening his eyes, Taeyong finds Johnny smiling down at him and he couldn't help the grin on his lips. "How many can  _ you _ go?"

Johnny blinks, "Are you doubting me?"

"You're not in a rut, John."

"For you, I can be."

Taeyong laughs and Johnny kisses him to swallow the sound but it distracts him from laughing and Taeyong ends up kissing his husband silly, licking into his mouth and only parting when he couldn't breathe. "We have the whole day tomorrow, right?"

"Ten promised to call before he leaves the hotel," Johnny confirms, pecking his lips over and over again. "So..?"

Nodding, Taeyong giggles again. "You're insatiable."

"You make me this way," Johnny murmurs, kissing him again. "You drive me fucking insane, Taeyong Suh."

The sound of his name with Johnny's family name makes him hot around his neck, cheeks burning and it doesn't matter how long he's taken Johnny's last name, it still makes him giddy happy whenever he hears it, especially coming from Johnny himself. Taeyong leans up and nuzzles Johnny's jaw, kissing along the prominent line. "I love you."

Johnny repeats the words, pressed into his skin until he's made out of Johnny's love, Johnny's affection,  _ Johnny  _ himself. Everything he is, is  _ Johnny _ . Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. He knows he's a lot of other things, he's Taeyong and he's a father of a lovely baby boy, a husband, a friend, a person of his own. More than any of that, though, he is Johnny's.

Completely and wholeheartedly, Johnny's.

  
  


* * *

  
  


His heat doesn't come a month later and Taeyong immediately knows it's something he has to check on. It's clear in the way his nausea came at full force in the mornings and how watching Sungchan laugh at the cartoon on the TV made him emotional. And he's craving burgers. Again.

He brings Sungchan out for a little walk to the convenience store while Johnny's away at work and he buys the damn pregnancy test kits again. Less sad this time, but just as nervous and lacking the Ten support he suddenly wishes he has. Except Ten is in Chicago and all he has is Sungchan.

It'll do. 

He distracts Sungchan with a toy once he's home and they're both in the washroom. The toy isn't interesting enough, however, so Sungchan is currently standing next to Taeyong while he uses the stick, curious and confused. 

Like he'd tested the first time he was pregnant, Taeyong uses both the kits and waits for them with the sticks turned upside down. Sungchan's in his arms, fussy because he thinks the sticks are toys and angry that Taeyong isn't letting him play. He's about to turn them to see the results when he hears Johnny call for them and decides they could find out together this time. Just the thought makes him a little giddy.

"We're in here!" He calls after Johnny.

"Everything okay?" Johnny asks when he finds Taeyong and Sungchan in the washroom, worry in his eyes before he looks down to see what Taeyong is doing. His face breaks into a grin as soon as he realizes. "Shit, for real?"

Taeyong widens his eyes, "Babe, language. And yeah, I think? I haven't seen it. Can we look at them together?"

Johnny nods, but he's already taking one of the sticks so Taeyong quickly takes the other. Johnny counts; one, two, three, and they both turn the sticks to find the two red lines on the kits. Positive. Johnny hollers, a little too loud and in the process, shocks Sungchan into tears. 

Taeyong laughs and Johnny laughs and Sungchan is crying as Johnny pulls them both into his arms. He kisses Taeyong and now they're both in tears, smiles still on their faces before Johnny takes Sungchan off Taeyong's arms to apologize. 

That night, after Sungchan is tucked in and sleeping soundly, Johnny makes love to him. He kisses Taeyong like he's thanking him for the miracle and he sleeps in Johnny's arms, happier than he's ever been.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dr Moon congratulates them when they go for an ultrasound. He says it as soon as he presses the transducer onto Taeyong's belly, covered in warm gel. He spots Baby A first and then three seconds later, Baby B.

They're having twins. 

**Author's Note:**

> that sungchan potty scene is based on that one tiktok of that cute baby boy with an accent, if you know you know 😭😭
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
